Aeon'Wyn Daenir
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/ae/f4/bbaef448a8e246fd3ad48a3c73c1dc41.jpg Race: High Elf Age: 285 Class: Warlock Height: 5' 8" Hair: Black Eyes: Ice Blue (Turned Red) Family: Matriarch Grandmother Kythaela Daenir (Alive?) Father: Zandro Daenir (Deceased) Mother: Syndra Daenir (Deceased) Brother: Elion Daenir (Alive) Sister: Shion Daenir (Unknown) Other family: Several Aunts, Uncles and cousins. (Deceased) Hometown: Drachsever. A large capital surrounded by mountains on one side, and a ocean on the other. The capital is run by a high council of 8 members, including a High Chancellor, who govern all within and around its borders. Its a mixed race area where all races gather, live and work. Back story: Aeon, Elion, and their younger sister Shion were born into nobility. Known as the Daenir Clan, which was led by a Matriarch, their grandmother, Kythaela Daenir. The family was widely known and both feared and respected. They had land, wealth and power and many connections at their fingertips, and also had a great standing with the High Council. The elders of the clan were fair, just and kind, yet if needed they could be the opposite, though rare. Loyal to their town, the council and the people they could be trusted wholeheartedly. Everything seemed normal and great up until a point. As the years carried on and the children grew, so did their unique interests. Aeon'wyn, the oldest began to study the darker sides of magic, unbeknownst to the elders of his clan. His fascination in dark knowledge and power intensified so much so that a dark being ( A Great Old One) even came into his life, finding a strong interest in the boy. Willingly falling under the sway of the dark being. Learning more dark magics and secrets sent his will and interest into another dark form. Necromancy. Through years of secret practices and experiments he gained a bloodlust that could barely be satisfied. Death, killing and the like were natural to him. As the years passed, his heart grew colder yet only found room within for his brother Elion and his baby sister Shion. No one else mattered, not his father, mother, grandmother or anyone else. He grew detached from most of society and only sticking with his siblings. He felt no need to have bonds wrh anyone else since he felt and knew no one but them could ever understand him the way his brother and sister did. They all knew they were different, monsters in their own right, and yet as long as they had each other it was enough for him. Background II: Time marched onward and so did the Daenir family. However, the day would come when it would all come to ruin and the world Aeon and Elion knew would change forever. As if by fate, Aeon and his brother Elion decided to head out that day beforehand to do so errands. Upon returning, an eerie silence filled the air around the Daenir Estate. Aeon and Elion returned to find a massacre. The deceased corpses of the entire clan little red the gardens and even the insides. Blood flowed and stained everything it touched, as if it happened in an instant without resistance. The boys wandered around the estate, oddly unfazed by the grim scene, counting the dead as they passed. It seemed no one was spared. Entering the home they found their parents also deceased, execution style as it seemed. Curious. Upon further inspection one thing stood out to Aeon. Their sister's body was no where in the house. Still unfazed and more annoyed, Aeon and Elion knew that the blame would fall into them if they were discovered. They knew it was finally time to leave this world behind and finally more on to do what they wished. Also tasked with finding their missing sister and track down the true culprit behind this attack, they packed up everything they would need and left that life behind, leaving the ruins and memories behind. Many years have passed and still together the brothers did whatever was necessary to survive. Killing, stealing, taking odd jobs, even grouping up with other adventurers for their own personal gain. Their was nothing Aeon or his brother wouldn't do to further their lives in the direction they chose. Background III: Present Day- Upon heading to another marked location, things didn't go as planned and both Brothers were transported to another plain of existence. Lost, they reluctantly teamed up with a group in the same predicament. Seeing no other way, they tagged along for the time being and yet even through this, they would stick together and if needed do what they do best. Other Information:(Reference) Drachsever: High council members. 8 members. High Chancellor: Loralana Torqirelle Class: Sorcerer. Race: High Elf Spymaster: Nerixina Trislynn Class: Rogue. Race: Half-Elf Political/Diplomatic Adviser: Baerrin Admyr Class: Bard. Race: Dwarf Military Adviser: Romvall Stonejaw Class: Barbarian. Race: Orc Financial Adviser: Sethiros Stormwind Class: Paladin. Race: Dragonborn Religious Adviser: Sacryn Rasdri Class: Cleric. Race: Gnome Arcane Adviser: Nethvari Belrissa Class: Warlock. Race: Tiefling Guildmaster/Loremaster: Tsia Keenfire Class: Fighter. Race: Human (Will add other info if needed) Category:Player Character